Five Nights at Treasure Island (Cancelled/Incomplete 2015 Purity Sinner version)
In December of 2014, a Five Nights at Freddy's fan-game called Five Nights at Treasure Island was released by a student/web artist called Matthew Phoenix Rodriguez (or AnArt1996 or just AnArt) on Game Jolt. According to AnArt, the game was in very early development and the reason for its constant glitches was because the demo's A.I (but not graphics and characters) was rushed into completion. The game featured a Photo-Negative Mickey Mouse suit (based on the antagonist from the original Abandoned by Disney story), a body-less Donald Duck (Later dubbed Disembodied), and a black, armless Oswald the Lucky Rabbit. Eventually, Matthew decided to remake the game again from scratch. Before starting again, Matthew released a remastered version of the demo featuring Suicide Mouse from the creepypasta of the same name. Eventually, he admitted that the remastered demo was just the same demo, but with re-coded A.I to make Suicide Mouse work, and photo-shopped images to make the game look nicer. The game was delayed for several months while Matthew was re-designing the rooms and some of the characters. The original plan for the full game's characters consisted of Pluto, a Photo-Negative Minnie Mouse, a tall, red, slick figure called Undying, a white, female humanoid white figure later dubbed GOD, a distorted version of Mickey called The Face, a headless Goofy with the body and the head in two separate rooms (later announced to be called Acephalous), and a Daisy Duck head. Upon completing the re-designing of the game and adding of three new rooms, Matthew immediately abandoned the project and passed to job onto a YouTuber named Puritysin/Tia, in which her and her team would be taking over the development of the project. After several weeks, Tia and her group announced that, among other changes, Photo-Negative Mickey would be scrapped due to a major change in the games story. However, they released a one night demo as a tribute to the games former main antagonist. Purity had called for the help of fans for coming up with a new main antagonist for the game, however it seems all the suggestions were later turned down. Tia and her team had created a placeholder character, called "MickMick", to hold the spot of the main antagonist until they came up with a new one. Tia had announced that Five Nights at Treasure Island was going to be in a trilogy of games called Project D.I., with the second game later being announced as "Oblitus Casa". What was planned for a third game is unknown, but Tia had confirmed there was going to be one. Later on, Tia announced the game was cancelled supposedly due the death of her uncle, however some sources suggest otherwise. As a final nail in the coffin, Tia would release a unfinished 3 night demo that featured what they had for the game before they gave up on it. Purity has since disowned the game, and refuses any association with it. On the original wiki, the games original developer, Released the assets to his versions of the game. He also left a message stating he would allow anyone to make unofficial remakes and revivals of the game. A user named [http://gamejolt.com/profile/lonewolf-games/652910 LoneWolf Games] (now asocialInnovator) on Gamejolt was the first to revive AnArt's Five Nights at Treasure Island, and was working on a larger revival of Purity's version, which has since been cancelled. [http://gamejolt.com/profile/fateforwindows/866338 FateForWindows ] (now Desko) has also created a quite popular revival, originally known as Five Nights at Treasure Island: Found, it now goes by the name [http://gamejolt.com/games/abandoned-discovery-island-five-nights-at-treasure-island-found/108400 Abandoned: Discovery Island]. He also created both a remastered version and a sequel to his game, all of which have been cancelled. It is noted his revival of the game sparked the games popularity after the official Treasure Island's cancellation. One former purity sinners team member, Subwooferx3, had tried officially bringing back FNaTI with the help of his friend, Blackout. Unfortunately this version was cancelled due to lack of motivation on Subwoofer's end. In late 2018 the original developer of the game, AnArt1996, had announced an unofficial remake, unrelated to Purity's version. He would later on announce the cancellation of his new version, the reasons being unknown. In April of 2019, a small indie game group Radiance announced they would officially be taking over the project, after having a portion of the game passed onto the teams central director/owner. The new version is still in development, and seems to be on the road to being released. It has been recently announced Anart himself will be involved with the project to voice act and supervise the project. Currently, the only thing "lost" about this game is whatever Tia didn't release along with the final, three night demo, and whatever else was developed involving Project D.I. (Tia had a so-called friend of hers working on Project D.I. while she was working on Five Nights at Treasure Island). Category:Lost Video Games Category:Lost Video Games Demos Category:Lost Internet Media